<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Song by wrpz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985350">My Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrpz/pseuds/wrpz'>wrpz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrpz/pseuds/wrpz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Wang the mood-maker decides the mood to be made is one of comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Wang/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2020 NOTES: I transferred my work from AFF to Wattpad to here (all under my previous username of 'cyjhope'), so this was originally written in December 2015. It's gone through absolutely zero editting or updating since then. Even my cringey original notes were written and untouched since then haha. Regardless, thank you for reading (and tolerating lol) my older works. ^ ^</p><p>ORIGINAL NOTES: This was written as a gift to a friend of mine as a form of encouragement and love when she informed me of some of her deepest fears. ♥ This is very aimed at her and her tastes, so I apologise if there’s any disconnect. Love ya, Melleu, hang in there, girly!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your head buried in your arms meant you couldn't see who approached, but by the shadow you could sense and the scent of his aftershave, you knew it was Jackson.</p><p>"Baby girl ...," he cooed, his gentle voice dripping with sympathy. You could feel his knees bump yours when he crouched in front of you, reaching one warm hand out to stroke the top of your head. As his fingers ran through your hair, you felt a bit calmer, but still didn't want to re-emerge from the corner you'd claimed in his bedroom. "My melody, my rhapsody, are you okay?"</p><p>You still couldn't find your voice. You weren't okay, though, not after what Youngjae and Yugyeom had pranked you with; normally you loved the Halloween season because of how much fun the boys had, but your stomach lurched when you thought of the clown prop they'd planted at the front door before you came over from work earlier in the evening. The shock it had given you and the loss of feeling in your knees would be associated with the darkness of the front room for a long time, and you were vastly unappreciative of it.</p><p>Jackson leaned in closer when you didn't respond, going from stroking your hair to lightly massaging the back of your neck; he knew it was easy to get a headache when feeling so tense and hoped to prevent it. "Hey," he whispered, planting a small kiss on the top of your head. You still didn't want to come out of your knees-hugged-to-your-chest position, but he was helping make you feel less alone. "Do you want to lay down with me?"</p><p>At this, you very slowly glanced up. He was silhouetted against the light from the hallway, otherwise the room was still relatively dark; the second you'd retreated, you couldn't bring yourself to move. You could still make out the knitted eyebrows of concern on his face, and your heart felt lighter—now you weren't sure if it was the scare or his precious face that was making it pound.</p><p>Knowing you were going to agree, even without words, he reached into your crossed arms and took your hand, gentle as a man handling porcelain. You untangled yourself as he led you toward the bed not unlike beginning a first dance—only the tears stained on your face was from fright, not joy. Your eyes stayed downcast, only looking up when you both crawled into the lower bunk that was Jackson's bed. He pushed his back against the wall and held out his arms, giving you the opportunity to crawl in and curl up against his chest, closing your eyes and your mind to the world once again.</p><p>He hummed quietly, so much so that sometimes the voice within his throat broke with lack of force, but it didn't matter; it was a nonsensical tune, more something to comfort you with his presence than anything. He continued the action of stroking your hair, every now and again leaning in to nuzzle the top of your head. After about an hour, as he felt your breathing lull into a rhythm, indicating you were near sleep, he muttered under his breath, "I talked to them, baby. With choice words. I'm gonna make sure they grovel before you ever forgive them; they're on all-chores duty until I say otherwise. Mess with my girl, they mess with me." He swore in a mumble and then fell silent again.</p><p>Before falling into a warm, comfortable rest, his words echoed through you and suddenly the hallow in your chest was full, knowing that whatever fear or whatever nightmare came your way, your protective bodyguard and boyfriend would find any way possible to chase it away. You felt his arms squeeze around you and pull you as close as humanly possible, and that was the moment that stayed with you as you finally drifted into a peaceful sleep ....</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>